Day Trip
by killercakepop
Summary: non-despair/college AU: Ishimondo fluff where the two spend the day at the beach. Part 1 is cute fluff, Part 2 is NSFW smut.
1. Day Trip Pt 1

"Mondo, while I appreciate the gesture, don't you think it's a little cold today for the beach?" Ishimaru asked as the couple pulled into the empty parking lot.

"Why? It's only 50 degrees out." Mondo had that smirk on his face that meant he was up to something.

"That's what I mean. Look, there is no one else here." He rolled the car window down to feel the exact temperature of the chilly fall air outside.

"'S why we're here. I didn't wanna share you with anyone else." He turned the car off, waiting for Ishimaru's response before doing anything else.

"Oh," the former hall monitor said. "But are we really going to walk around in the sand? Our shoes will get dirty."

The former gang leader laughed. "If you're really worried about it, I'll buy you a new pair of boots." He opened the car door. "C'mon, let's go walk around.'

The college student reluctantly agreed, but started to unlace his boots. Mondo removed his shoes as well, and once the boys had their shoes off and their pants rolled up they proceeded to the sandy shore. Ishimaru decided that he would try to have a good time, at least for Mondo's sake. The former gang leader drove them an hour and a half to get here, so he must have put a lot of thought into it.

The couple decided to walk along the beach picking a landmark in the distance to turn around once they reached it. Ishimaru tried to think of something to say to steer the conversation away from the weather and the beach, but Mondo beat him to it. "So how've your classes been going, babe?"

"Oh, they have been fine. I am getting top marks in all of them, but honestly I feel as if my economics class is too easy. We have been learning the same material that they taught us at Hope's Peak." He looked up at the larger boy to see if he was actually listening. "Do you think so?"

The former gang leader looked at the college student with confusion. "Huh? Do I think what? About your class?"

The reply didn't really give Ishimaru a definite answer. "I was trying to see if you were listening to me."

Mondo took Ishimaru's hand and held it in his. "Of course I was listening. I asked, didn't I?"

Ishimaru curled his fingers around Mondo's hand. "Yes, you did. Sorry. Anyway, tell me about you. How is your apprenticeship going? Don't you have a test soon?"

Mondo sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately. There's just so much more math than I thought there'd be."

"How much mathematics were you expecting?"

"None." He was being completely serious, but Ishimaru still found his answer kind of funny.

The college student stifled a laugh. "Well I told you, didn't I? If you want me to help you study, I can."

The former gang leader brought Ishimaru's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Thanks, babe, but I told ya. You're too distracting to study with."

"Alright, but if you start doing poorly I'm going to have to intervene. I cannot have my boyfriend failing and giving up on his dream because of me." Ishimaru copied Mondo, kissing the back of his hand.

After finishing their walk and returning to the spot where they started, Mondo made a suggestion that caught Ishimaru by surprise. "Wanna go out in the water a little bit?"

He couldn't possibly be serious, could he? "You mean go swimming? We don't have any of the necessary items needed for such an activity, plus it's just too cold."

"We don't gotta go swimming, I just mean walk in the water a little bit."

The former hall monitor protested. "I would like to advise against it. The water will make the sand stick to our feet upon leaving the water. Are you even listening to me?" It was no use. By the time Ishimaru had finished trying to deter him, Mondo was already calf deep in the ocean.

"C'mon babe, it's not that cold," he yelled out to the college student.

"Very well," Ishimaru said as he reluctantly walked into the water to stand next to his irrational lover. The water was cold, and the shock caused the college student to gasp. Mondo met him halfway, placing his arms around the smaller boy and giving him a kiss.

Every now and again the waves from the ocean would be taller and stronger, and the two young men would have to scurry backward in order to avoid getting their pants wet. They played like this in the waves for a while, when they noticed the sun was starting to set. Just as Ishimaru suggested they head back to the car, a giant wave caught them off guard. They tried to escape it, but to no avail. The larger boy managed to hold his footing, only getting soaked from the waist down. The smaller boy, however, was knocked off his feet into the water.

"Woah, Kiyo, you okay!?" Mondo ran over to the former hall monitor, grabbing his hand to help him up.

"Y-Yeah, just really cold." He was soaked from head to toe.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry, Kiyo, this is all my fault..." Mondo held him close, almost smothering him.

"No, it's fine! I promise!" Ishimaru pushed his boyfriend away. "I don't want you getting wet, too. Let's just head back." He held his head down, embarrassed at being knocked over by the wave.

"Hey Kiyo, watch this." Mondo took a step back and smiled at Ishimaru, allowing himself to fall backward into the water. "Mondo, no!" Ishimaru tried to catch him, but missed the other boy's hand and lost his footing again, tumbling back into the water on top of his boyfriend. They sat up, and Ishimaru scolded the former delinquent. "Mondo, what were you thinking!? Now we're both wet and MMF-" He was cut off by Mondo placing his hands on his face and kissing him intensely. The college student returned the kiss, placing his hands on the back of his boyfriend's head. All of the anger and stress he had from the situation melted away, the two embracing each other while the cold waves of the ocean washed over them.

When they finally made their way back to the car, the sun had nearly set. They decided to remove their wet clothes and drive back wearing just their underwear, though thankfully Mondo had a blanket in the back of his car for Ishimaru to wrap himself in. Just as Mondo was about to turn the car on, Ishimaru stopped him.

"Wait, Mondo. Let's watch the sun set before we go back."

Mondo removed his hands from the steering wheel, leaving the keys in the ignition. "Sure thing babe."

A lone lamp-posted dimly illuminated the parking lot with a soft light. As they watched the sun lower beneath the horizon, they turned their gazes to meet each other. They reached their hands out, lacing their fingers together and leaning in to kiss one another. They looked each other in the eyes once more, and decided it was still much too early to end their trip to the beach.


	2. Day Trip Pt 2

Mondo didn't intend for their trip to the beach to end up this way, he honestly didn't. He had intended for this to be a romantic getaway that the two of them could share for at least part of one day with no studying, no outings with friends, no crowded trains or subways. It was planned with all the innocence that Ishimaru exuded when they were in public.

And yet here his boyfriend was straddling him, his erection nearly tearing through the wet, white fabric, pressing into his own half-hard length. He had adjusted the seat as far back as he could to make room for his boyfriend on top of him, but he didn't mind that the cramped space force them together. Ishimaru rested his hands on Mondo's shoulders, and Mondo was gripping the smaller boy's ass tightly.

Mondo was kissing Ishimaru's collar bone, biting softly every now again. Ishimaru let out quiet whimpers, slightly shifting his hips just enough to give Mondo enough friction to get as hard as he was.

His body was salty, but that was to be expected since they were both underwater in the ocean not too long ago. "Mondo, bite harder," the former prefect moaned into Mondo's ear. It sent shivers of want throughout the former gang leader's body.

Mondo did as asked, biting hard enough to leave purple marks along Ishimaru's left collarbone and almost up to his jawline. He licked the earlobe of his lover and sucked on it a bit before joining their mouths together once more, sliding their tongues along each others, tasting the remnants of the salt water from before.

Ishimaru began rocking his pelvis harder into Mondo's, and pushed on the seat lever to make it go down. They fell much faster than anticipated, but it hardly affected them. Ishimaru placed his hands in the larger boy's hair, running his fingers through the tangled mess that the waves had turned in into. "Do you.. have.. lube," he asked between kisses, sending Mondo into a frenzy. The former gang leader pulled back, praying that something was in the car. He leaned over to the glove compartment, and was ecstatic to find that yes, he had bought some lube and condoms a week ago and forgot to take them inside. The weather hadn't been so that it would ruin them, another blessing he was thankful for.

The two struggled to get their underwear off, frustrated at having to break away from each other in the process. Ishimaru seemed especially impatient as Mondo dialated him, and it crossed his mind for a brief moment that he wasn't as into foreplay as usual, either. Ishimaru usually took the time to tease Mondo, savoring every second. Of course, ready-to-go-right-now Ishimaru may have been different, but definitely welcome.

When ready, Ishimaru slowly sat up, arching his back forward and keeping his head down to avoid hitting the roof of the car. Mondo placed his hands on the smaller boy's hips, steadying him. Ishimaru lowered himself onto the former gang leader's cock, wincing a little and sucking in air through his teeth.

"You okay, babe?" Mondo said as he placed one hand on Ishimaru's cheek.

The former prefect was panting, but managed to get the words out. "Yeah... keep going."

Mondo began rocking his hips slowly, using Ishimaru's body language to gague how fast and hard to go. It took a minute for the former prefect to get going again, but once he did it was full speed. Mondo could tell that he had hit his lover's sweet spot by the way he was panting and moaning.

No longer wet from the sea water, they were now drenched in sweat. Just as Mondo thought they had a good rhythm going, Ishimaru quietly whined "Mondo... harder... please.."

The former gang leader heard him, but it got him so hot he just had to hear it again. He looked into Ishimaru's ruby red eyes, returning the long gaze they were giving him. "What's that, babe?"

His eyes full of want, he repeated himself. "Mondo... fuck me harder... please..."

It nearly drove Mondo over the edge. His lover never swore, so to hear him do it while begging for him to grind into him harder made him so much more horny. He did as asked, bucking into Ishimaru harder and faster, the former hall monitor lifting himelf and pressing his head and hands up against the roof of the car. The resistance forced him to stay in place, and could Mondo think straight he would have been thinking they should fuck in the car more often.

It didn't take long before Ishimaru began to orgasm, letting out cries of "Oh God," falling forward onto Mondo's chest. He bit into the former gang leader's shoulder as he released himself on to Mondo's abs, bucking his hips wildly as if he had lost all control. Mondo came soon after, swearing and digging his nails into his lover's ass.

After they were finished, Mondo place his arms around Ishimaru and the two laid there for a moment, energy completely spent. They exchanged "I love yous" and a few sweet kisses before Ishimaru returned to his seat and wrapped the blanket around himself, and the two began their hour-and-a-half car ride home, holding hands the entire way.


End file.
